La verdadera prueba de valor
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Los Niños Elegidos estaban alojados en una posada tras haber organizado un viaje a Ishikawa. Existía el rumor de que el templo más cercano a dicha posada estaba maldito, por lo que Taichi y Yamato decidieron organizar una "prueba de valor" para divertirse con sus compañeros de aventuras. Muy pronto descubrirían que habían cometido el mayor error de sus vidas.


Bien, gente! He aquí el reto que acepté del foro Proyecto 1-8. Está hecho para HikariCaelum, quien es la persona que pidió un fanfic a medida y tuvo la suerte (o desgracia xD) de que yo lo tomara. Ya tendrá que escribirme personalmente para tirarme tomatazos virtuales (ok, no xD!) Solo espero dejarla contenta con el resultado inicial, ya que preveo que tendrá muchos capítulos, por lo menos ocho.

Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic de este género (suspense, aunque también contiene muchos otros) Espero hacerlo bien. Banzaaai! o.ó -Levanta los brazos enérgicamente-

**Aclaración:** La prefectura de Ishikawa es una zona de Japón que se encuentra dentro del área rural del país.

**Advertencia:** Debo confesar que la idea base no es mía. Hace unas semanas estuve revisando un juego que me dio muy buenas ideas, y decidí adaptarlo a mi gusto. Justamente ahora no diré de qué juego se trata o estaría spoileando severa e imperdonablemente a todos los que lo conozcan. Permaneceré como una tumba hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

No los distraigo más.

Espero que lo disfruten! :3

* * *

—¡HIKARI! —vociferó Takeru, desesperado— ¡HIKARI, NO!

—¡Aléjense! —grité— ¡No me sigan!

Todos gritaron mientras el monstruo se me acercaba por detrás. Escuché una risa diabólica a mis espaldas que me heló la sangre, pero sabía que no podía luchar contra mi destino.

Unos dedos fríos como el mármol se cerraron en torno a mi hombro derecho. Cerré los ojos, deseando que todo terminara lo más rápido posible.

Había llegado mi fin.

* * *

Desperté sudando frío, con la respiración entrecortada. Me encontraba de vuelta en la cama de la posada tras haber revivido aquella espantosa escena. Maldije por lo bajo y me mordí el labio. Miré el reloj en la mesa de noche y comprobé que faltaban aun dos horas para que la alarma sonara.

_"Qué manera de despertar a las cinco de la mañana _—pensé.

Traté de conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero no fui capaz: las imágenes me perseguían en mi mente sin descanso, así que comencé a elaborar un nuevo plan para terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas.

Sí, esta vez tenía que acabar con todo.

* * *

—Buenos días, Taichi —saludó Yamato—. Buenos días, Hikari.

—Buenos días —respondí, fingiendo felicidad. Ya me había acostumbrado a sonreír falsamente.

Taichi y yo acabábamos de entrar al comedor común. La mayoría de los Niños Elegidos aun se encontraba en sus habitaciones.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste antes que yo? —le preguntó Taichi a Yamato— Pensé que te habrías quedado mirándote en el espejo del baño, arreglándote el cabello o algo así. Con lo vanidoso que eres —bromeó.

—Pues no lo necesitaba —respondió su amigo, siguiéndole el juego—, ¡pero creo que a ti sí te haría falta peinarte un poco! —pronunció justo antes de agarrar la cabeza de Taichi y restregar su puño contra su abundante cabellera.

Quienes nos encontrábamos allí, observándolos —Jou, Sora, Iori y yo—, comenzamos a reír.

De pronto, entró Takeru. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por una décima de segundo, pero di media vuelta y me acerqué a Sora para charlar con ella.

No podía mirarlo a la cara. No ahora.

Detrás de Takeru aparecieron Daisuke y Ken.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dijo Daisuke. Todos lo saludamos de vuelta— ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¿Verdad, Taichi?

Mi hermano se zafó de Yamato y respondió con una sonrisa:

—Claro que sí. Yamato y yo hicimos todas las preparaciones anoche.

—Te aseguro que está de miedo… literalmente —bromeó el antes mencionado.

Fruncí el ceño, entorné los ojos y apreté los puños sin poder evitarlo. Sora me preguntó si ocurría algo, pero deshice el gesto y le dije que no me pasaba nada.

Qué mentirosa. En realidad, sí me pasaba algo, pero ella no debía saberlo. Nadie debía saberlo aun.

Cuando llegaron Mimi, Miyako y Koushiro, el dueño de la posada hizo aparición en el comedor común y echó una mirada a su alrededor, al parecer, contándonos uno por uno. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Están todos listos? ¿No queda nadie en las habitaciones?

—Estamos todos listos —respondió un animado Taichi.

—¡Y tenemos mucha hambre!— agregó Daisuke.

—Estupendo —sonrió el hombre—. En seguida serviremos el desayuno. Estará todo listo en quince minutos.

El dueño de la posada era un anciano delgado y de rostro amable. Él y su esposa se encargaban de acoger turistas en aquella zona de Ishikawa durante todo el año.

Últimamente había circulado el rumor de un templo maldito que se encontraba cerca de este lugar. Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Taichi y Yamato, ambos decidieron que una buena forma de aprovechar nuestras vacaciones de verano sería con una "prueba de valor".

Qué arrepentida estaba de haber venido.

* * *

Después de haber disfrutado de un delicioso desayuno —probablemente el último de mi vida—, Taichi anunció que saldría por un momento para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera sacado los "sellos mágicos" que él y Yamato habían fabricado especialmente para la ocasión.

La prueba de valor consistía en formar parejas y que cada una de éstas regresara a la posada con un sello.

Observé a mi hermano, quien estaba a punto de colocar su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta.

Lástima que todo se echaría a perder dentro de tres… dos… uno…

—¿Qué es esto? —pronunció Taichi. No tuve necesidad de preguntar nada para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo: la puerta principal no se abría.

—¿Qué ocurre, Taichi? —preguntó Sora, preocupada.

—La puerta. Parece estar trancada.

Koushiro se acercó para observar la escena de cerca.

—No, Taichi… es aun más extraño: la manilla ni siquiera se mueve cuando intentas girarla.

Un murmullo general recorrió el vestíbulo.

—No, esto no puede ser —dijo un agitado Yamato, quien apartó a Taichi con su brazo y trató de mover la manilla él mismo, sin obtener ningún resultado.

Jou trató de abrir una ventana, pero no pudo.

—¡La ventana tampoco se abre! —anunció.

Miyako se apresuró a intentar lo mismo con una ventana cercana.

—¡Esta tampoco!

Pude sentir cómo el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de todos.

Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

Un poco de información para los no-tan-conocedores de la cultura japonesa:

**1)** Las famosas "pruebas de valor" son esas que, usualmente, se realizan al aire libre y de noche, y la gracia es hacer un largo recorrido y regresar al punto de salida sin haberse infartado (?) Varios anime han utilizado ese recurso, como Toradora y otras que no recuerdo xD

**2)** Los "sellos mágicos" son esos rectangulares que tienen escrito un poema u "orden" y que sirven para hacer conjuros. Suelen ser de color amarillo opaco. Estos también deben de haberlos visto en Shaman King, HunterXHunter, Kami-sama Hajimemashita, etc. No recuerdo su nombre oficial como para que lo googleen xDU lo siento.

Qué les pareció? Sé que fue muy corto, pero ya dije que es un capítulo introductorio. Espero haber generado suficiente suspense como para que tengan ganas de saber cómo sigue la historia :C

(Me da pena pensar que mi comentario de autor es casi tan largo como el cap xDDDD)

Agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios, críticas, locuras y teorías en un hermoso review *-*


End file.
